battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island Again
Battle for Dream Island Again, '''otherwise known as BFDIA is the second season of Battle for Dream Island. It is the successor to Battle for Dream Island, and features 12 returning contestants from BFDI, along with 10 new contestants (6 are the recommenend characters from the 1st season), which were voted onto the show by the viewers. Also, unlike last Season, the show is hosted by TV , not the Speaker Announcer . Overview This season involves 22 inanimate objects (12 veteran, 10 rookies) that were voted by the viewers to compete for Dream Island, which despite declaring a winner last season, still doesn't have an owner. The contestants are divided up into 2 teams, and before a contest, players may switch teams if they want to. Contests are chosen by spinning a wheel, and the winning team gets immunity, while the losing team are up for elimination. The viewers vote by rating (liking/disliking) contestants' videos. The contestant with the most likes on his/her video can spin a wheel, and recieve a prize depending on when the wheel stops, where as the contestant who has the most dislikes on his/her video is eliminated and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Contestants See Also: Battle for Dream Island Again Elimination Table =Returning Contestants= Rocky - 1008 votes Firey - 724 votes Teardrop - 585 votes Needle - 489 votes Spongy - 456 votes Pin - 405 votes Tennis Ball - 359 votes Coiny - 334 votes Pencil - 320 votes Match - 315 votes Ice Cube - 313 votes Golfball - 215 votes*''' =Debuting Contestants= Nickel - 892 votes Bomby - 582 votes Dora - 439 votes Ruby - 381 votes Donut - 307 votes Fries - 303 votes Book - 296 votes ** Yellow Face - 292 votes *** Puffball - 291 votes ** Gelatin - Joined Differently *''' '''* Gelatin and Golf Ball were chosen to compete in BFDIA by either one of the two contest winners, InternPony707 or DegrasssiFan. ** Means that the contestant didn't originally make it, but due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence, were allowed in. *** Yellow Face wasn't originally allowed into the voting, but was later allowed due to all of the votes he got, and also joined the game due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence. =Non-Returning Contestants= a Bold name means that this contestant originally competed in Battle for Dream Island. an Italic name means that this contestant would've competed in BFDIA. Leafy- 606 votes* Bubble- 556 votes* Flower- 312 votes* TV - 287 votes** Pen - 285 votes Black Hole- 269 votes Nonexisty- 266 votes*** Woody- 266 votes*** David- 251 votes Blocky- 239 votes Eraser - 185 votes Firey Jr. - 179 votes Taco - 159 votes 8-Ball - 154 votes Fanny - 153 votes Snowball - 143 votes Cake - 134 votes Robot Flower- 119 votes Remote - 115 votes Marker - 109 votes Pie - 104 votes Balloony - 102 votes Naily - 100 votes Cloudy - 97 votes Lollipop - 95 votes Lightning - 93 votes Evil Leafy - 90 votes Bell - 90 votes Basketball - 86 votes Pillow - 79 votes Barf Bag - 78 votes Eggy - 77 votes Clock - 59 votes Gaty - 54 votes Grassy - 53 votes Roboty - 50 votes Tree - 49 votes Saw - 46 votes Bottle - 29 votes Bracelety - 18 votes *''' Leafy, Bubble, and Flower would've competed, that is, if they were alive/present at the voting results. However, they weren't, meaning they would not join. '''** Despite not joining, TV still became the host of the season. *** Even if they did get enough votes to join, Woody and Nonexisty would not be eligible to compete because they were dead/non-existant at the time of the voting results. Recommended characters Recommending a character is slightly different from last season. Instead of simply recommending a character in the comments section of a video, you recommend one on a Google rating system (similar to YouTube's rating system). At the end of the voting period (1st through 10th of every month), the 25 recommended characters with the most likes would be featured in the following episode. Copyrighted characters and people are not allowed to be recommended. Trivia *This season has more contestants than the previous season at 22. *Of the 12 returning contestants, 5 were originally on the Squishy Cherries, and 7 were originally on the Squashy Grapes. *There are 11 boys and 11 girls in BFDIA. **The returning contestants are 7 girls and 5 boys, but the the new contestants are 6 boys and 4 girls. *Unlike Season 1, this season doesn't have a two part premiere. *So far, this is the only season to be hosted by a potential contestant (that being TV). *The episode titles are usually said by a character within the respective episode. *Rocky and Bracelety had the highest and lowest amounts of votes (Rocky had 1,008, Bracelety had 18) *All 5 armless contestants from season 1 (Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Rocky, Spongy, and Tennis Ball) are competing in season 2, along with Nickel, Yellow Face, and Puffball for a total of 8 armless contestants. Contestant Pages Bomby 3.png|Bomby|link=Bomby Book 8.png|Book|link=Book Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny|link=Coiny Donut BFDIA.png|Donut|link=Donut Dora 4.png|Dora|link=Dora Firey2.PNG|Firey|link=Firey BFDIA Fries.png|Fries|link=Fries Gelati BFDIA.png|Gelatin|link=Gelatin Golf Ball2.PNG|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Match2.PNG|Match|link=Match Nickel 6.png|Nickel|link=Nickel Neddle2.PNG|Needle|link=Needle Pin 5.png|Pin|link=Pin Pencil 12.png|Pencil|link=Pencil PuffBall.png|Puffball|link=Puffball BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby|link=Ruby Rocky BFDIA Intro.png|Rocky|link=Rocky SPONGY2.png|Spongy|link=Spongy Tennis Ball 9.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Teardrop 12.png|Teardrop|link=Teardrop Yellow Face BFDIA.png|Yellow Face|link=Yellow Face Episode Pages BFDIA E1.png|Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know|link=Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know AngryPuffball.PNG|Get Digging|link=Get Digging BFDIA E3.png|Insectophobe's Nightmare 3|link=Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Bfdia 5 pic.png|Zeeky Boogy Doog|link=Zeeky Boogy Doog Category:Season 2 Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Seasons Category:Battle for Dream Island Again